The All New Fairly OddParents!
" " is a series made by WikiaIvan1997, with some help from certain users, like Bt3082, Charmander33 and Zionbishop91802. The series include new wishes, new characters, new locations and more. The show uses the original Fairly OddParents theme song, with Ivan, Neptunia & Astronov edited in. This fan fiction show was created as a response to the negative reception of the newer Fairly OddParents episodes by giving some characters that don't get enough attention more important roles (such as Anti-Cosmo, Ms. Doombringer, etc.), bringing back plot points that weren't mentioned since the earlier episodes (like Trixie's tomboy nature and Veronica's secret crush on Timmy) and fixing continuity problems. The length of an episode is about the same as a regular Fairly OddParents episode, and during special episodes, they can be double length. Sometimes, a special would have to be divided into 2 or more parts. The show is basically slightly darker & edgier version of the original cartoon, and it's rated TV-Y7, with some episodes rated TV-PG. Most of the original Fairly OddParents episodes are referenced in this series in one way or another. The episodes marked in bold are double-length episodes. The ones marked in italic are non-canon and the ones marked in both bold and italic are special episodes. NOTE: All crossover episodes will only feature characters from the original Fairly OddParents show. Characters Main Characters * Timmy Turner * Ivan Prestonovich * Chloe Carmichael * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Astronov * Neptunia * Sunny Major Characters * Timantha Turner * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * Chester McBadbat * A.J. * Trixie Tang * Tootie * Veronica * Charlotte * Jorgen Von Strangle * Tooth Fairy * Cupid * Most of the fairies from Fairy World * Mark Chang * Chet Ubetcha * Sheldon Dinkleberg * Geraldine Waxelplax Minor Characters * Elmer * Sanjay * Tad * Chad * Molly * Dwight * Flappy Bob * Britney Britney * Remy Buxaplenty * Chip Skylark * Missy * Dolores-Day Crocker * Adam Williams * Clark Carmichael * Connie Carmichael * Mr. Prestonovich * Mrs. Prestonovich * Bucky McBadbat * A.J.'s Mom * A.J.'s Dad * Mama Cosma * King Gripullon * Queen Jipjorrulac * Juandissimo Magnifico * Blonda Fairywinkle * Dr. Rip Studwell * Crimson Chin * Catman * Doug Dimmadome * Mr. Bickles * Tommy Turner * Tammy Turner * Marty Mulligan * Mitzie Mulligan * Gregory Prestonovich * Jessica Prestonovich * Otto Buxaplenty Villains * Denzel Crocker * Vicky * Foop * Anti-Cosmo * Anti-Wanda * Anti-Neptunia * Anti-Astronov * Anti-Sunny * Dr. Bender * Wendell * Sparky * Francis * Head Pixie * Sanderson * Dark Laser * Princess Mandie * Mark Brown * Ms. Doombringer * Hugh J. Magnate Jr. * Norm the Genie * More to be announced... Shorts The All New Fairly OddParents! also contains several shorts, similar in format to the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts. Present These are the shorts that take place in present day. Future These are the shorts that take place in the future, where Timmy, A.J. Chester and the rest of the kids are grown up and have families of their own, with some of their kids having their fairy godparents. TBA Episodes Season 1 31. TBA TBA 33. TBA TBA 39. TBA TBA 41. TBA TBA 42. TBA TBA 43. TBA TBA 44. Unnamed Pixies episode TBA 45. TBA TBA 46. TBA TBA 47. TBA TBA 48. TBA TBA 49. TBA TBA 50. The End of Dimmsdale TBA Season 2 51. TBA TBA 52. TBA TBA 54. TBA TBA 56. TBA TBA 57. TBA TBA 62. The Wishmas That Almost Wasn't TBA 63. TBA TBA 65. TBA TBA 66. TBA TBA 67. TBA TBA 71. TBA TBA 72. TBA TBA 73. TBA TBA 74. TBA TBA 75. TBA TBA 76. TBA TBA 77. Good Luck, Adam Williams TBA 78. TBA TBA 79. TBA TBA 80. TBA TBA 81. TBA TBA 82. TBA TBA 83. TBA TBA 84. TBA TBA 85. TBA TBA 86. TBA TBA 87. TBA TBA 88. TBA TBA 89. TBA TBA 90. TBA TBA 91. TBA TBA 92. TBA TBA 93. TBA TBA 94. TBA TBA 95. TBA TBA 96. TBA TBA 97. TBA TBA 98. TBA TBA 99. Mr. Crocker, You're Fired (part 1) Mr. Crocker gets fired as a teacher of Dimmsdale Elementary, and gets replaced by Ms. Doombringer (disguised as Mrs. Sunshine), who returns to seek revenge on Timmy Turner. 100. The Night Magic Died (part 2) TBA Season 3 101. TBA TBA More to be announced... Trivia *Since some of the voice actors didn't return, some characters ended up with new voice actors: **Adult Timmy Turner - Drake Bell **Sparky - Seth MacFarlane (best known as the voice of Peter, Stewie and Brian Griffin from Family Guy, alongside Stan and Roger Smith from American Dad) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fan Fictions Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Category:Shows